Danganronpa High School Of Murder And Despair
by Tutututurner
Summary: After the events of the first Class of murder, Hopes Peck Academy has been rebuilt but deep down despair still lingers, now see through the eyes of a boy named Shinjitsu Tera, a lucky student entering Hopes Peck Academy and now He and 15 other students are now playing the Class of murder game. Will they survive through to see Hope or fall into the depths of Despair?


Danganronpa High School Of Murder And Despair

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Shinjitsu's pov

It's time for me to go to Hope's Peek Academy. A school where only those with ultimate talents can go. Heh, I was chosen by a raffle. So, I guess, I'm called the Ultimate Luckster but that doesn't mean I can't make friends right? God I hope. Right now I'm at the entrance of the school.

 _Okay Shin you can do this._ I breathe in and out. After mustering that courage, I enter the front door. But the moment I stepped inside, I fall down in a pit. Yeah, then I blacked out.

I wake up in a classroom. I've started looking around, eh, it looks like a normal class room but the windows look like they're metal bolted to the frame for some reason. Making it impossible to see the outside world. I look around and then down on the desk I was sleeping on. There's a note saying 'Go to the gym at 8:00' I look at it suspiciously. Can't be too bad right? I look at the clock

"7:40. Well I better get moving," I exclaim. So I get up from my chair and go to find the gym in one of these rooms.

I soon found a two door room. Thinking it's the gym I open it and yeah, it is the gym. Maybe I truly am an ultimate luckster. I see fifteen other students in there. A short brown haired one soon speaks up. "Well took you long enough, I thought there was only one dumbass here but seriously didn't you see a single map on your way here?" insults the girl.

Well what a nice greeting. Hm… this girl looks familiar. "Um sorry for being late?" I reply, nervous.

"Ugh, there's no need to be sorry idiot! Just be here on time… next time… there's something important okay dumbass!?" she shouted.

The brunette said snapping her finger at me. "Uh… Ok? By the way what's your name?" I ask.

"You mean you haven't heard of me!? Ugh. My name is Heikin Herupā and don't be stupid enough to forget! I am the Ultimate Tutor!" She shouted. So that's her name? She is the ultimate tutor because… Well I know now, cause of her skill of teaching others basic roots through subjects that students struggle through. Well, that's nice and all but that doesn't mean she is nice. Most of the times she is an ice queen, treating others with disrespect and criticism. And those who aren't on her nice side make rumours saying that if she gave you a glare, she can freeze you on the spot. Yes it is stupid.

I walk around and until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a boy about half my size with black hair covering one side of his face.

"H-hi not to be a bother but um….uh my name is Custode Djur um n-nice to meet you uh and this is my cat Poopues" he whispers, just barely loud enough for me to hear. Seems nice. I smile and tell him my name.

"Hey my name is Shinjitsu Terā and I'm the Ultimate Luckster! Nice to meet you Custode-san" I reply.

The little boy squeaks, and tells me his talent.

"I-I'm the ultimate animal caretaker…" he replies with a _really_ silent voice. I mean seriously, it is SOOOOO hard to hear. Well is the ultimate animal caretaker I guess he is really good when it comes to animals and I heard his house is pretty much an animal shelter for those animals with no homes or are lost and he is able to treat animals who he doesn't know as his own. Well, that is if he's the same guy I've heard about. Oh, and he is rumoured to be gay, but I didn't believe it.

"Hohoho Oh no need to be shy Mon ami timide!" comes a voice.

I look to Custode's left to see a blond girl with a folding fan and a flower like hair pin on the right side of her hair.

"Hmm Bonjour, Mon Ami! My name is Elizabeth Von Frigldberge!" Said the blonde girl, extending her hand to shake. Of which I accepted, obviously. "My name is Shinjitsu Terā, ultimate luckster," I introduce.

She looks at me with a sly grin, and I may have… well I blushed a little. "Hehehe I'm the ultimate poker player!" she replies.

Ultimate Poker Player? Well that's a coincidene. I guess she never lost a game of poker before, there for people must, call her the menacing better? A-and people say that she wins by cheating or that she lies to get her way? I don't care, but she doesn't seem like that kind of person.

I walked off to find a black haired with a musical note bow on one side of her head which is tied in a ponytail. The girl looks bored out of her mind. Aaaaand, the moment I'm two feet away from her she looks up at me with emotionless eyes.

"…..Are you going to say something or stand there and make me question your intentions?" She asked, virtually monotone.

"U-um sorry. Um… my name is Shinjitsu Terā… aaaaaand I'm the ultimate luckster. Oh! And it's nice to meet you…." I reply, worried that she might… you know, attack me? Or scold me?

She looks at me for a second before actually acknowledging it.

"My name is Lili Kumadeda, the ultimate violinist and I'm pretty sure you heard of me before like everyone else," she sighs.

Ha, she looks pretty bored about her being a famous violinist. I'm pretty sure that she made albums which are really good and comforting to listen to.

"Um, sorry for being rude but why does it feel like you don't really cares what happens?" I ask. I feel like it was a bad question.

She looks at me with suspicious eyes. Then looks down. "I prefer not to acknowledge my past for anyone so for the time being… please leave me alone," She replies.

Then she walks off. Well that was rude… really freaking charming. Probably no social skills.

I walk after getting…well…shut down by Lili to see a white hair girl with cat ears and cat paws with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey there!" the girl looks at me. Then shouts… again.

"Kon'nichiwa! My Kawaī sugoi waru name is Kaitlin Sonus!"

Oh great, someone who speaks Weeaboo… she should really learn ACTUAL Japanese…

"Um…Hi… I am Shinjitsu Terā, U-Ultimate Luckster" I reply.

Heh, Ultimate Luckster, and my luck bought me to a fucking Weeaboo

"Hehe well my ultimate talent is Cosplayer am I not Kawaī or what?!" Says the… 'Kawai' girl, striking a cat like pose.

She looks absolutely ridiculous, and I want to laugh… but I don't what to seem rude. Cosplayer's are really popular if done right. I really fucking hate Weeaboos… racist assholes.

I turn away from the… Weeaboo to introduce myself to others. Wait, what the? I have just found two guys arguing about stuff.

"Come on its not that hard! Just introduce yourself and you're done!" shouts the first.

"No I refuse to do it you ficken verzögern," replies the other.

"I don't really know what that means, nor do I care just hurry up and introduce yourself- oh hey there!"

He's… looking right at me… The first on is shorter with glasses and… a really disturbing curl on top of his head. That's what happens when you use shitty products. And then there's the other one who… doesn't wear glasses, and has really spiky hair but at least his is not distracting.

"Hello there guy my name is Riew Tuard!" laughs the short one.

I seem to not be getting a response from the other guy. But Riew just elbowed him. "I'm sorry, this is my mate, he's very antisocial!" laughs the little guy.

"Then why were you arguing?" I ask

"Well… He doesn't want to introduce himself to anyone, come on man! Don't make me introduce you AGAIN."

The guy sighs. "Fine, my name is Saibot Nagap. I've told you… NOW DON'T PISS ME OFF!" he shouts.

"Shut up," comes a voice.

It's the ultimate violinist! "Make me!" replies Saibot.

"Shut up, or I'll rip off your balls!"

"Woah lady! That was quick to escalate to insults!"

"You're are somehow getting under my skin, so shut up… please"

That managed to actually shut him up!

After saying goodbye to Saibot and Riew start walking away. Well that was interesting. Oof! What the? Did I honestly just run into nothing? Or run into a shadow? Wait… no it's a person and, a tall one too! With beautiful, silver, wavy, hair that reach her waist…

"Oh I'm sorry here let me help you up," the silver hair girl says.

I embarrass myself, by maybe… not saying anything. She gives me her hand which I, obviously, accept. Fucking dust all over my shirt,

"It's no problem. My name is Shinjitsu Terā, the ultimate Luckster," Man that is getting _really_ repetitive. Lol. I hold my hand out to shake, oh and she did.

"Yami Kage, ultimate ninja," she replies.

Ultimate Ninja? Ultimate Ninj- that's super racist! Well maybe, I don't know. Wait, um… she's in a dress. Which is not ninja like... Ah well, they say don't judge a book by its cover.

"So can you show me your ninja skills?" I ask. Well it's not like she is really a ni- she just vanished. Um… what the fuck. Where is sh- ARGH! She just JUMPED ME! "Peeka-boo," she laughs.

I think I just got owned by a girl… Like I care though! Hey, what's that? It looks like a statue. Might as well loo- it's a person. She just blinked. "Hello Mr…" she whispers, "My name is Nise no on'nanoko… call me Nise"

Man that's weird. Aaaaand, she just fell on her face. That was hilarious… I'm trying not to laugh! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! I can laugh in my head at least! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Huh? Is she? She's crying! I comfort her to the best of my abilities, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She's really pretty, with mid-length maroon hair and deep sapphire eyes. "So ah…. My name is Shinjitsu Ter ā… and I'm the Ultimate Luckster… what's your talent?" I ask.

She smiles. "I am the Ultimate Actor… but I'm trying to learn to change acting styles around. Lol!"

Is she laughing? She was acting… She leaps off of her feet and gives me a passionate hug. "You are a nice person! I like nice person! Want be friend?" she asks.

Um… yeah why not. "Sure thing Miss Nise!" I reply.

She gives me a hug. A big fat guy and a clown-like dude were hitting on a scared girl. Not cool. I start running to her, knocking through Saibot and Lili as they talked… which was strange to see. I don't care, and slam into the fat guy! Unfortunately, he grabs me and throughs me into the floor. The clown guy's just watching as big fatty just punches me. Goddamn! Stop hitting me! I can't fight back. Did he stop? Fat guy stops punching me, something silver by his neck. Wait, that's… Yami just saved me! She has her blade by his throat. I see the clown guy running away. She swings around, knocking him into the ground with a rock.

Wow… she's good. She lets the fat guy go. "Who are you?" asks the fatty, "And why would you attacking me?"

Well he's dense.

"My name is Shinjitsu, Ultimate Luckster. And you were just hitting on her!"

"Woah woah woah! Nope. Firstly: My name Būmu Butio, Ultimate Demolitionist. And secondly, I WASN'T ´ITTING ON 'ER! I was trying to ´elp ´er!"

"Is that true miss?"

She looks short and shy. Her hair is bland and boring, and so is her sense of fashion. "No! He's lying!" she shouts.

"Wait what!?" he exclaims.

It's like a bad drama…

The shy girl shouts again. "Him and that mean clown were being rude to me and sexually assaulting me!"

Then the girl starts to cry to me. Yami just glared at the fat guy while he gave us a confused look

"Now I didn't do anything wrong 'ere mate, I was just seeing if she was okay and what she's telling you, is a lie!" shouts Butio.

Was it the fatty? Did he assault her? Or was it the girl? Did she lie…? Heh,well it's obvious. I walk up to the still crying girl and start trying to cheer her up. Wait? Something's behind me. I look up to see the clown he smiles while scratching the back of his neck

"Uh hey, sorry if I'm being inappropriate at this kind of situation but my name is Lustig Ridiculam and I'm the ultimate clown!" he smiles brightly but I just glare at him.

"Well if you want to set the mood right apologise to this young women" I say, getting up and pointing at the sniffling girl.

"But what Būmu said is true! We were only trying to see if she was ok!" he replies.

Lying fucker. Oh god… I think someone's behind me.

"Hey it's not nice to judge a book by its cover you must know the inside first before judging," speaks a soft, soothing voice. I look to my right to see a guy with short hair and glasses walking up to us mostly looking at me.

"Just because it looked like they were hitting on her doesn't mean they were doing it," he continues.

"Um… sorry but who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Ikatteiru Bideogēmuotako, Ultimate Reviewer,"

That explains the 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing… what is he like the Nostalgia Critic? Or what? The Angry Video Game Nerd?

"Shinjitsu, Ultimate Luckster" I reply.

"Um excuse me sir but how could you leave a young lady on the floor?" comes a posh voice. Fancy fuckers all the time. I turn around to see a blonde with a top hat and a cane.

"Now if I may," continues the posh, he went to the sniffling girl and helped her up.

"A young lady should not be treated like dirt," This guy's voice annoys me to no end. He takes her hand with a kiss, causing her to blush. I _really_ don't like this guy.

"Mr. British? My name is Shinjitsu and I'm the ultimate luckster," he looks at me with half-closed eyes then smiles.

"Well hello there I shall introduce myself to. My name is William, William Gokana. And I am the ultimate gentleman… as you can see," What a stupid name…

"And may I have your name love?" he asks, taking the girls hand. The girls blushing red as a tomato and looks away

"I-I'm Nosutarujia hyōron-ka and I'm the ultimate critic" she's innocent enough to not lie.

"Hey dudes!" I look to where the shouting is coming from to see a girl with nice brown hair, wearing a red swimsuit. She has like… really big boobs… But that's not important because… boobs… Um, never mind.

She's carrying a large surfboard… she's obviously the ultimate surfer right? "Hey man!" she laughs.

"Who are you?" I ask

"My name is Oppai Kimari Monku, the ultimate surfer!"

"Yeah I could've guessed that…" My gaze slips slightly down from her eyes… NO! Must not! Breathe Shinjitsu, breathe

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing!"

"It's the boobs isn't it… is it the boobs? If it is just…"

I start staring… must not… a tap on the shoulder. Lili is staring bluntly down at me. "Ah! Lili! I was just… um…" I exclaim.

"Being a boy" she replies.

"Well a gay boy wouldn't…"

"Yes they would, mostly from the sheer size, not sexual attractiveness…."

Saibot walks up from behind. "Perv," he exclaims.

Hey FUCK HIM! He should try to avoid doing i-! He's not actually perving… Fuck… Hey… there's no one else here!? Is it just 15 people? Custode tries to sneak away from Elizabeth, but she finds him, making him bolt without looking where he goes. He slams into Oppai. He crashes into the ground. "Oh! Sorry there mate!" laughs Oppai.

She reaches down to help up Custode. The little guy looks surprised. "What's wrong little guy?" she asks.

Custode hides behind her. Elizabeth runs up. "Have you seen Custode?" asks Elizabeth.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you where!"

"He's behind you!"

"Yeah, and if you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

Custode whimpers. Elizabeth scoffs, and walks away.

The ground starts shaking and something rises from the ground.

What is tha- A BEAR! A FREAKING PLUSH BEAR!? Why would there be one of those here? It's one half white… and one half black WITH A RED EYE… that's so racist.

"Why hello there my name is Monokuma," the plush starts talki- HE TALKS!? THE BEAR FUCKING TALKS?!

"'Ey why is the plush bear talking?" gawks Butio. The plush thingies face has turned red

"I AM NOT A PLUSHY I AM MONOKUMA!" the plush brings up his paw to show his claws trying to look intimidating… but with a face like you can't take him seriously.

"Aww that bear is so Kawaī!" laughs that stupid weeaboo. This annoys the bear more, thanks weeaboo.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I AM MONOKUMA I AM NOT KAWAI!" shouts the… Monokuma plush. Well that shut everyone up. The bear has started walking to the stage.

"Now where was I? Oh yes welcome to Hopes Peek Academy and I am your principle Monokuma! You will be staying here for the rest of your lives," he speaks. Now I'm no scientist, but that sounds really fucking stupid.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Custode gasps, looking up with tears at the brims of his eyes.

"I mean there's no way out! But if you want to get out, all you have to do is graduate!" laughs Monokuma. His voice makes me want to stab myself in the dick. But hey, graduate? Oh well that sounds easy.

"That's not all there is, is there? There must be a catch to it," Lili remarks… I say that but it was soooo baritone.

"Upupupu… right you are miss emotionless! There is only one way to graduate and that is…..to kill someone!" screams the bear. Kill someone!? How would we do that!? We can't kill each other! I don't think that's possible! Everyone's freaking out! EVEN LILI AND SAIBOT!

"You got to be shitting me! We have to kill someone in order to get out! You can't be serious!" Saibot runs after the bair, only for Lili and Riew to stop him.

"Ah ah ah you're lucky your friends are there to stop you in time! Maybe I should tell you one of the rules! 'Any harm towards the principle is strictly forbidden if ignored the punishment is death!' Got that hot head? Upupupu," bad words little bear. You just pissed off Saibot even more but at least Riew has managed to calm him down.

"Now let's see some murder in the next few hours shall we, ya bastards upupupupu!" Laughs the bair. Then Monokuma disappears in a cloud of smoke! I look at everyone, most of them have shocked, angry or terrified faces with the acceptation of Lili… What will we do…

"Ahhh that baka kuma is so mean why do we have to kill each other this is not Sugoidesu!" squeals the Weeaboo. Oppai's mad…

"Oh my gosh would you speak like a normal human! Stop shouting unradical things like 'Kawai' and other random shit!" shouts Oppai. Kaitlin has been taken aback and is staying silent

"So what are we going to do I mean there has to be a way out?" Lustig gasps in a worried voice

"Yeah maybe we should split up into groups," Būmu suggests. Stupid idea, and no one seems to be agreeing with him

"How can you be certain that none of us want to murder someone!? Maybe one of us is plotting to kill somebody right now hmm?" Elizabeth replies, giving Būmu a side glance of suspicion.

"How do we know that **you're** not plotting to kill one of us?" I shout. Everyone is giving Būmu a suspicious look.

"Oy, 'ey come on now mate! Why would I murder anyone!" Būmu laughs, putting his hands up in defence.

"You look capable enough to kill someone!" Heikin replies.

"Now come on guys we can't just start pointing fingers at everyone, why don't just make some of our rules so no one would get murdered!" suggests Riew, everyone looks at each other.

"U-um h-how about y-you have to s-stay in you room before m-midnight?" Custode laughs raising his hand.

"Not a bad idea Custode" Riew laughs, patting his head a little. Custode squeak and hides his face behind his cat Poopues.

"Now how about we all try to find a way out of here together that way no one can get suspicious okay?" I suggest. Everyone seems to agree with that.

Lili walks up to me. "Every word makes sense," she agrees.

Butio laughs. "What, you 'greeing with 'im? Are you crushin' on 'im?"

"I'd rather kiss Saibot," she replies.

Saibot's eyes shined. "Is that an offer milady?" he laughs.

"And I'd sooner smash your sack into mush,"

Saibot steps back with fear. I give a laugh, this might even go well!

? POV

I look through the cameras with a big smirk.

"Well Mister Terā let the game of despair begin!" I laugh to my hearts contend. I can't wait to see the despair running through the veins of my victims… they will never know hope again!

End of chapter one


End file.
